


Honey, I forgot the kid

by AphTeavana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, De-Aged Mathieu Williams, Father-Son Relationship, François has unfortunately passed, Gen, He's a teenager, Stealing, if it's a chain it's free reign, leaving ur son at the store like the bad parent u are check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: Home is where your father forgets you even exist
Kudos: 4





	Honey, I forgot the kid

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this years-old story I had stored on my wattpad lmao

His hand may be sluggishly sorting through medicine bottles, but Matt's eyes are actually focused on not glancing at the camera every five seconds. Fuck, he really did not want to get busted for shoplifting today. Matt has hockey practice soon and can't risk annoying his coach again any time soon.

 _Keep your breathing down, head straight, face calm_. He's done this plenty of times before but the thrill of breaking rules still gets to him. Matt glances at the checkout aisles, wondering if he could smuggle some cigarettes as well. His Pa would be amazed if he could get his hands on those but that's been impossible to figure that one out.

Matt checks his watch discretely as he slips in a few non-precipitation anxiety medications into his sweatshirt. Now aware of the time, he's beginning to realize that it's been a while since they've first gotten to the store and Matt hasn't seen his dad at all recently. _That's weird_... he thinks.

Matt shakes his shirt sleeve to drive it back down and walks out of the drug aisle, eyeing the aisle-boards. Finding what he wants, he heads over to the area his dad said he would be, the milk aisle. Allen has said he thinks there's a kink involved somewhere in it, but Matt doesn't need to be thinking about what his parents decide to do in their nasty hour. When he rounds the corner to the refrigerators his father is nowhere to be seen.

Well, _fuck_.

He walks around the whole store. Fruits and veggies? Nope. Meat and poultry? Nada. Bakery? No, but he does want a cake. Chips and soda, freezer, coffees and teas, alcohol, pantry meals, meds? Non, non, non, non, and non. He checks the milk aisle again. _Still nothing_.

"Where'd the hell he go?" Matt mumbles to himself.

He shakes his head and pulls out his phone from his back pocket, only having to wait a minute before the other line picks up his call. He can't even hear a ringtone around him in the store.

"Quoi?" A tired voice picks up.

He rolls his eyes, "Hey Papa, I was just calling to see what's up." Matt heads back towards the aisle with packaged coffees and teas.

"Oh." Matt thinks it was supposed to be a question but his father sounds too tired to care.

He looks the shelves up and down for something of value. "Yeah. Hey, did you get everything from the store?" He asks feeling sly.

"Mm... I think so." Françico mumbles about something. "But now that you say that I do feel like I'm missing something."

Matt sees an open a box of Tazo and steals the few pouches left inside. He'd give these to Oliver and see if he liked this flavour. "Yeah, _Papa_ , you actually did."

Françico sounds surprised that his son knows something that he doesn't, "What?"

"Something kind of important actually." Matt helps.

There's a lot of quiet grumbling on the other side of the phone before Matt hears his father's voice once more. " _Putain_!" There's a slam on what is probably the car's dash, "How did you forget a fucking child?" Françios yells at himself.

Matt shrugs with a smile, "I don't know. You tell me, Pa."

"Smartass, I'll be back in five." His dad hangs up.

Matt chuckles to himself and makes his way to the front of the store. His dad may seem scarier than the police, but god damn if he's not getting old.


End file.
